gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Dothraki (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Dothraki" (übersetzt: "The Dothraki") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel über die Geschichte der Dothraki und der Graslande auch bekannt als das Dothrakische Meer. Die Erzählung wird von Iain Glen in seiner Rolle als Ser Jorah Mormont gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Jorah Mormont relates the history of the Dothraki, a nomadic people whose lives revolve around horses and warfare. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Jorah Mormont berichtet über die Dothraki, ein Nomadenvolk dessen Leben sich um Pferde und Krieg dreht. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Jorah Mormont': The Doom took Valyria in minutes. But the rest of Essos wasn't so lucky. Out of the east swarmed the Dothraki. And there were no dragons to push them back. The Dothraki tide slammed first into the Sarnori, who called themselves the Tall Men, and whose ancient kingdom dominated the grasslands of Essos. The Tall Men at first scorned the Horselords as uncivilized barbarians. Which they were. But Khal Mengo had united all of them into one khalasar with one aim. To trample the world beneath their hooves and take other peoples as their herd. One by one, the cities of the Tall Men were overwelmed. Still, they wouldn't unite against the Dothraki. Many didn't believe the tales of the rare survivors. No army could move so fast or strike so quickly. They didn't know that the Dothraki live in the saddle and have such command over their horses that they seem to have four legs, not two. Where most archers fire from foot, the Dothraki fire from horseback. Charging or retreating, it makes no matter, they are just as deadly. But the Dothraki prefer close combat, howling for blood as they ride down their enemies with their arakhs. And there were so many of them. When Khal Mengo's son, Khal Moro, laid waste to the Waterfall City of Sathar, renaming it "The Place of Wailing Children", the Tall Men finally realized their peril. Led by a High King, they assembled a great army to break the khals once and for all, and met the Dothraki on what would ever after be known as the Field of Crows. The four khals commanded almost 80,000 horsemen between them. The Tall Men had 100,000 foot soldiers, 10,000 armored riders, 10,000 light horsemen and 6,000 scythed chariots. As battle was joined, the earth-shattering advance of the Tall Men's chariots smashed through the center of the Dothraki horde, the spinning blades on their wheels slicing through the legs of the Dothraki horses. When one khal went down before them, cut to pieces and trampled, his khalasar broke and fled. The chariots thundered after the fleeing horsemen, and the High King and his armored riders plunged in after them, followed by their foot soldiers, waving their spears and screaming in victory. But it was a trap. The Dothraki were not fleeing, as the Tall Men realized when the Horselords suddenly turned their horses and unleashed a storm of arrows. Two more khalasars swept down on the Tall Men's flanks while another attacked them from the rear, cutting off their retreat. Completely encircled, the High King and his mighty host was destroyed. The Tall Men had stood for thousands of years. Now the crows feasted on their corpses, as the Dothraki squabbled over their valuables. The common wisdom is that the Dothraki tide finally broke upon the spears of the Unsullied at Qohor, saving Essos from the Horselords. In truth, the days when the Dothraki could threaten the entire world had already passed. The great khalasar forged by Khal Mengo had splintered into a dozen hordes after the death of the last great khal, and the riders had resumed their petty feuds. The grasslands of Essos are now called the Dothraki Sea, but no more nations drown in it. Still, the Dothraki priestesses, the Dosh khaleen, prophesy that one day the Dothraki will gather at Vaes Dothrak, their holy capital, and unite once more under the greatest khal of them all, the Stallion Who Mounts the World. He will lead their people to the ends of the earth and grind all nations to dust beneath them. I... knew a khaleesi who the priestesses said would give birth to this Stallion. She didn't. No doubt the Dosh khaleen have made the same prophecy before and will again. World conquest is an alluring, but few who dream it ever awake to its reality. Yet could the Dothraki, united behind one great leader, conquer the world? When I first came to Essos, I laughed at the idea. But now... Most armies are either sellswords, paid to fight, who often refuse to die, or peasants called up from the fields and hovels. How long would those armies stand against the charge of 100,000 screamers howling for blood? How well would boiled-leather jerkins and mailed shirts protect them when the arrows fall like rain? |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Jorah Mormont:' Der Untergang zerstörte Valyria binnen Minuten. Aber der Rest von Essos hatte nicht so viel Glück. Vom Osten schwärmten die Dothraki aus, und es gab keine Drachen, um sie zurückzudrängen. Der Vorstoß der Dothraki traf zuerst die Sarnori, die sich die Großen Menschen nannten und deren altes Königreich die Graslande von Essos beherrschte. Die Großen Menschen haben die Pferdeherren zuerst als unzivilisierte Barbaren verachtet. Was sie waren. Aber Khal Mengo hatte alle zu einem ''Khalasar mit einem Ziel vereint. Um die Welt unter ihren Hufen zu zertrampeln und andere Völker ihrer Herde einzuverleiben. Eine nach der anderen wurden die Städte der Großen Menschen besiegt. Dennoch hätten sie sich gegen die Dothraki vereinen sollen. Viele glaubten nicht an die Geschichten der seltenen Überlebenden. Keine Armee könnte sich so schnell bewegen oder so schnell zuschlagen. Sie wussten nicht, dass die Dothraki im Sattel leben und eine solche Kontrolle über ihre Pferde haben, sodass sie vier Beine zu haben scheinen anstatt zwei. Wo selbst die meisten Bogenschützen zu Fuß kämpfen, schießen die Dothraki vom Pferd aus. Im Angriff oder beim Rückzug, es macht keinen Unterschied, in beiden Fällen sind sie tödlich... Aber die Dothraki bevorzugen den Nahkampf und schreien nach Blut, während sie ihre Feinde mit ihren Arakhs umreiten. Und es gab so viele von ihnen.'' Als Khal Mengos Sohn, Khal Moro, die Wasserfallstadt Sathar verwüstete und sie in den Ort der Weinenden Kinder umbenannte, erkannten die Großen Menschen endlich ihre Bedrohung. Unter Führung eines Hochkönigs versammelten sie eine große Armee, um die Macht der ''Khals ein für allemal zu brechen und trafen auf die Dothraki auf dem Boden, der in die Geschichte als das Feld der Krähen eingehen würde. Die vier Khals befehligten zusammen fast 80.000 Reiter. Die Großen Menschen besaßen 100.000 Fußsoldaten, 10.000 gepanzerte Reiter, 10.000 leichte Reiter und 6.000 Sichelstreitwagen. Als die Schlacht begann, brachte der Vorstoß der Streitwagen der Großen Menschen die Erde zum erzittern und zerschmetterte die Mitte der Dothraki-Horde, während die drehenden Klingen an den Rädern der Streitwagen durch die Beine der Pferde der Dothraki schnitten. Als ein Khal vor ihnen zu Boden fiel, zerstückelt und zertrampelt wurde, brach sein Khalasar auseinander und floh. Die Wagen setzten den fliehenden Pferdeherren nach und der Hochkönig und seine gepanzerten Reiter folgten ihnen, gefolgt von ihren Fußsoldaten, die jubelnd ihre Speere schwangen.'' Aber es war eine Falle. Die Dothraki flohen nicht, was die Großen Menschen erkannten, als die Pferdeherren plötzlich ihre Pferde wendeten und einen Hagel aus Pfeilen niederregnen ließen. Zwei weitere ''Khalasare nahmen die Großen Menschen in die Zange, während ein anderer ihnen in den Rück fiel und den Rückzug versperrte. Eingekesselt und bewegungsunfähig wurden der Hochkönig und sein mächtiges Heer niedergemetzelt. Die Großen Menschen hatten sich tausende von Jahren bewährt. Nun aber taten sich die Krähen an ihren Leichen gütlich, als die Dothraki um ihre Kriegsbeute kämpften. Die allgemeine Ansicht ist, dass der Vorstoß der Dothraki durch die Speere der Unbefleckten bei Qohor zerschlagen wurde und Essos vor den Pferdeherren rettete. In Wahrheit waren die Tage, an denen die Dothraki die ganze Welt bedrohen konnten, bereits vergangen. Das große Khalasar, das von Khal Mengo vereint wurde, spaltete sich nach dem Tode des letzten großen Khal in ein dutzend Horden, und die Reiter nahmen ihre belanglosen Fehden wieder auf. Die Graslande von Essos werden jetzt das Dothrakische Meer genannt, aber keine Nationen ertrinken mehr darin.'' Dennoch verkünden die Priesterinnen der Dothraki, die ''Dosh Khaleen, dass sich die Dothraki eines Tages in Vaes Dothrak, ihrer heiligen Stadt, versammeln werden und sich erneut unter dem größten Khal von allen, dem Hengst, der die Welt besteigt, vereinigen. Er wird ihr Volk zu den Enden der Erde führen und alle Völker unter sich zu Staub zermalmen. Ich... kannte eine Khaleesi, der die Priesterinnen sagten, dass sie diesen Hengst gebären würde. Sie tat es nicht. Zweifellos haben die Dosh Khaleen die gleiche Prophezeiung gestellt und werden es wieder tun. Die Welteroberung ist eine Verlockung, aber nur wenige, die davon träumen, machen es zu ihrer Realität. Doch könnten die Dothraki, wenn sie unter einem großen Anführer vereint sind, die Welt erobern? Als ich zum ersten Mal nach Essos kam, lachte ich über die Idee. Aber jetzt... Die meisten Armeen sind entweder Söldner, die für das Kämpfen bezahlt werden, die sich weigern zu sterben, oder aber Bauern aus den Feldern und Hütten, die zum Kampf aufgerufen wurden. Wie lange würden diese Armeen gegen den Angriff von 100.000 Schreiern, die nach Blut kreischen? Wie gut können gegerbte Lederwamse und Kettenhemden sie schützen, wenn Pfeile wie Regen auf sie einprasseln?'' Auftritte Charaktere *Khal Mengo *Khal Moro *Hochkönig Mazor Alexi (nicht namentlich erwähnt) *Khal Haro (nicht namentlich erwähnt) *Khal Qano (nicht namentlich erwähnt) *Khal Loso (nicht namentlich erwähnt) *Khal Zhako (nicht namentlich erwähnt) *Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen (nicht namentlich erwähnt) Orte *Essos **Valyria **Königreich von Sarnor ***Sathar **Dothrakisches Meer ***Vaes Dothrak **Qohor Institutionen *Unbefleckten *''Dosh Khaleen'' *Söldner Religion *Hengst, der die Welt besteigt Titel *''Khal'' *Hochkönig von Sarnor *''Khaleesi'' Kulturen *Dothraki *Sarnori Tiere *Drachen *Pferde Begriffe *''Khalasar'' *''Arakh'' Ereignisse *Untergang Valyrias *Jahrhundert des Blutes **Feld der Krähen **Schlacht von Qohor en:The Dothraki (Histories & Lore) fr:Les Dothrakis (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Os Dothraki Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen